


Cookin' Up Some Lovin'

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Body Worship, F/M, Fdom, Femdom, GFE, Graphic Depictions of Bread Making, JOI - Freeform, Manhands, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, This Ass is FDA Approved, improper use of kitchen utensils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: I’m a bit of an amateur baker. Not Bake Off material or anything, but I’ve been known to satisfy a sweet tooth or two. And hopefully this time I can satisfy you.Aroused? I have just the recipe.
Kudos: 2





	Cookin' Up Some Lovin'

[F4M] Cookin’ up some lovin’ [femdom][JOI][phone sex][GFE][Fdom][orgasm control][Baking][graphic depictions of bread making][body worship][manhands][improper use of kitchen utensils][this ass is FDA approved]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

I’m a bit of an amateur baker. Not Bake Off material or anything, but I’ve been known to satisfy a sweet tooth or two. And hopefully this time I can satisfy you. 

Aroused? I have just the recipe. 

—-

This is a fantasy audio for adults. All characters depicted are 18+. Script and audio are published by user bettylaflame, all rights reserved. 

\--

**[Suggested SFX]**

_(vocal cues)_

\--

_(Pause between each line as if listening to a response)_

**[dial tone]**

**[pick up noise]** Hey babe, what’s up? 

No, I can talk for a bit.

What? Something’s burning? Are you ok? 

Awe babe, you know I love making banana bread, you didn’t have to do that.

You’re so sweet. 

No I’m not mad its burnt. That happens all the time. I got enough to make two batches easy, I can make more when I get home. 

You really don’t have to do that. 

_(Sigh)_ Fine, how about I stay on the line and talk you through it. I’m on my lunch break, its no problem. 

Great! So first, put the sugar and the shortening in. Good, and you’re doubling my recipe right? 

Well of course, I always double it. Just like my grandma did. 

_(Laugh)_ It’s in the recipe but not until the end. That’s why you gotta read things all the way through. 

_(Whispered)_ This is why I do the baking

Oh nothing, you got it doubled right? 

Great. Mix those together.

Now add the drys together. And the eggs and the vanilla in the wets. Great. You got it. You’re so good at this, babe. 

I meant taking orders. 

_(Laugh)_ You’re so nasty, you know what I meant. You always twist my words like that, we’re cooking right now. 

Ok you combined everything? Great. Bananas too? You mashed them first right? I’m just making sure. See, I told you it wasn’t that hard. 

Now the chocolate chips. Forget what the recipe says, you measure that shit with your heart.

That’s it. Put it in the pans and into the oven. One hour should be plenty.

Great job, great great great job. _(Giggle)_ Good boy

 _(Much more sultry)_ So, did you make a mess? 

What tone? I’m just talking. And anyway, you brought it up.

Well you finished cooking, didn’t you? Produced some lovely baked goods purely from the sweat of your brow. 

I love when you cook. The way you take charge in the kitchen, put on my blue checked apron and roll the sleeves up those veiny forearms of yours that I love to feel wrapped around my middle cuddled in bed. And the way your hands move, god. Gripping the handle of something, opening jars, and carefully measuring ingredients. Fuck. 

Do me a favor. Never get into bread making, I don’t think my heart could take it. I can picture you now kneading the dough. Flouring the table or the counter, carefully scooping the dough out, gripping it to fold over and over again, pressing your palms down to flatten it, squeezing with your fingers, going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The dough becoming warmer and more pliable in your hands as you work. A labor of love I would savor on my tongue. 

_(Laugh)_ What was that noise, huh? Fuck, are you aroused, babe? Honey? Sweetiepie? Are you hard for me, from just the sound of my voice? 

Hmmmm, that’s interesting. Well, what do you know I have a recipe for just the that. Do you think you can handle it? Good. 

First, get out of my kitchen. No way are you doing anything in there. 

Are you in the bedroom? Good boy. Take your clothes off. You're wearing that flannel I got you for your birthday? Unbutton it, very slowly. One. button. at. a. time. Good boy. 

Now take your pants off. Belt, button, zipper, and off. 

Now feel yourself, pretend your hand is mine. Run it up and down your chest and stomach, feel your body heat under your shirt. Find your nipples and give them a small tweak. Did that feel good, pumpkin? (laugh) Good

Run your hand back down and grab your ass. You got a lotta cake there, don't you sweetie? I can almost feel it on my hands from here. 

Now run your hand back up and wrap your fingers around your throat. Your hand is your own now, can you feel my neck under your hand? Don't you just wanna squeeze as I moan and scream through my orgasm? 

Ok, take your shirt off now. And your underwear. You can lay down if you want and put me on speaker if you need. 

Run your fingers along your cock, just the tips. I know babe, you're tired of the teasing. But it'll be worth it I promise.

That's it, just the tips. How does it feel?

 _(chuckle)_ I thought you'd say that. Ok now grab your cock and rub it for me, not too fast. Up and down, up and down.

Remember when I made the cinnamon rolls? I rolled the dough out on the counter, bending over, and flour got all over my tits, didn't they babe? Don't think I didn't see you staring. Would you like me to do that again? Naked? With you behind me, thrusting your thick, hard cock into me as I roll back and forth. You wouldn't even have to move, I'd do all the work, honey. You just watch. Maybe reach your hand around and pinch my nipple, hard as a little pebble and covered in flour. The dough would get pretty thin, I can tell you that. 

But if it was too thin, you could just spank me with the rolling pin if you'd like. Ooh, babe, that moan. Are you still going slow on your cock?

 _(tsk tsk)_ Naughty. Bad boys don't get to jerk off. Stop touching yourself.

Fuck babe, your moans and whimpers are so fucking hot. I'm this close to calling off for the rest of the day. You and I can cook up some lovin'. 

Ok grab your cock again, you can set the pace. 

Yeah are you going faster? Yeah? Fuck, that’s so hot. Keep going. Tell me when you’re close. 

My good boy and some good food, what could be better. Are you getting close? Yes? Great. I’m gonna count to five and then you’re gonna cum for me, ok?

Cum for me in

5

4

3

2

1

Ooh good boy, good boy. Fuck, how good you must look, laying on the bed, a complete mess. Well, don’t forget the most important step in baking: cleaning up. Take your time though. 

Fuck, I gotta go babe. But I’ll be home soon and we can pick up where we left off. 

Love you, bye. 


End file.
